vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5721435-20150119194214/@comment-5721435-20150121204325
Psychotaku, czy ty nie jesteś może moją zaginioną siostrą bliźniaczką? xD Mamy za bardzo podobne upodobania. xD Piko Nie miałam dla niego żadnej charakterystyki, dopóki Kin nie wszczepił we mnie koncepcji Piko x Bruno. xD Więc tak po za tym, to charakterem przypomina Hokaze Natsuki z zespołu Kiyoteru ICE MOUNTAIN. Nienawidzi jak myli się go z dziewczyną, nazywa shotą oraz zmusza by mówił wysokimi tonami (robi to tylko kiedy naprawdę musi), potrafi wtedy nawet wyrządzić sporą krzywdę. xD Często próbuje udowodnić, że jest tak samo "męski" jak reszta męskich Vocaloidów. Jest bardzo tolerancyjny, ale głupoty nie zdzierży. Poza tym jest spokojny i stara się zachować równowagę, ale kiedy się wkurzy potrafi naprawdę przerazić. Oliver Bardzo podoba mi się, że dużo osób kreuje go jako dziecko pełne szczęścia. Wygląda uroczo i ma taki głos. <3 Ogólnie z początku obserwowałam codziennie jednego z blogów na tumblrze, gdzie chyba powstała większość stereotypów związanych z Oliverem (tak to ten gdzie parowali go z SeeU i dostał piłę xD) i stwierdziłam, że właśnie taki powinien być jego charakter. Z pozoru wesoły chłopiec, ciekawski wszystkiego, ale daj mu piłę i od razu ogłosi się panem okolicy. <3 Uważa Hio za swojego starszego brata, ale z tej dwójki to on jest mózgiem operacyjnym i często sprząta po nim cały bałagan. KYO Widziałam jego różne charakterystyki, ale jednak najbardziej podoba mi się taka koncepcja: jest go wszędzie pełno, stara się by wszyscy o nim mówili, ale w przeciwieństwie do Hio stara się by go tylko chwalili. Z całej trójki to on chce być gwiazdą i wpycha się do każdej solówki. Wyobrażam sobie ogólnie chłopaków z ZOLA także jako zespół i każdemu przypisałam instrument, dla KYO jest nią gitara prowadząca. Jest też typem żartownisia, jest wścibski i lubi namieszać w różnych sytuacjach. Do jego dowcipów często przyłącza się YUU, rzadko kiedy WIL. Jego celem najczęściej jest Hio, Lily lub Piko. Zachowuje się jak typowe tsundere wobec osoby, która wpadnie mu w oko. YUU "Chłopaki patrzcie na to!" Tak sobie wyobrażam go, jeśli miałabym opisać go jednym zdaniem. YUU tak jak KYO próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale nie w takim samym natarczywym stopniu, a jego psikusy są bardziej wyrafinowane. Jest bardzo energiczny, dużo biega i szaleje, dlatego z instrumentów przypisałam mu perkusję. Do listy ofiar KYO osobiście dopisuje jeszcze swoich braci oraz każdą nowo napotkaną osobę. Gubi się przy komplementach i gdy ktoś się do niego uśmiecha. WIL Jest z całej trójki najbardziej ogarniętą osobą, ale w tej skórze też drzemie diabeł. Rzadko kiedy przyłącza się do kawałów KYO i YUU, często ocenia czy warto się w to mieszać i zawsze wychodzi to na jego korzyść. To on stara się ogarniać cały bałagan po ich wybrykach. Jest spokojny i trudno wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jest jednak bardzo przekupny, za słodycze zrobi wszystko, więc jeśli miałby dotrzymać jakiejś obietnicy byłoby ciężko, bo stawka jest wysoka. Jest bardzo uprzejmy wobec osoby, która przykuła jego uwagę. Instrument jaki mu wybrałam to bas. Tak większość mojego headcanonu skupia się na męskich Vocaloidach, to wszystko przez gry otome. xD